hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! Note: I tried to stay as reasonable as possible, but I just had to add the "Strangest Storm" category, because that was the most fun. If you have any sections that you would like to see here, feel free to add them, but contact me via talk page when you do, please. No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the date of formation of first storm (Andrea) A busy season is predicted. Place your bets now before Andrea forms! *April 11 to 30- *''WINNER!'' - May 1 to 10- 84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) [Andrea formed May 9] *May 11 to 20- Cryomaniac 12:57, 24 April 2007 (UTC) *May 20 to 31- Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *June 1 to 10- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:36, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *June 11 to 20- BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), SpL T > 07:17, 24 April 2007 (UTC), Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *June 21 to 30- RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC), Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *July 1 to 10- *July 11 to 20- Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *July 21 to 31- *August 1 to 10- *August 11 to 20- *August 21 to 31- *After September 1- *After October 1- *There will be no storms this year- Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20- *October 21 to 31-RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *November 1 to 10- Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC), Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC), SpL T > 09:44, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *November 11 to 20- BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Galaxy001talk 05:24, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Gulf Coastie 02:10, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *November 21 to 30- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:38, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC), Bob rulz 21:37, 9 May 2007 (UTC), Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:17, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Dec 1 to Dec 7- *Dec 8 to Dec 15-84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *Dec 16 to Dec 23- *Dec 24 to Dec 31- Cryomaniac 21:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *Storm active at start of 2008- Jason Rees 19:47, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Informal betting on the strongest storm name *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *Dean- *Erin- *Felix- Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC), WmE 14:28, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *Gabrielle- Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Humberto- SpL T > 09:45, 26 April 2007 (UTC), Bob rulz 21:41, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *Ingrid- Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:18, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Gulf Coastie 02:11, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Jerry- Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *Karen- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:39, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *Lorenzo- *Mellisa-RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Noel-Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC), BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *Olga- *Pablo- *Rebekah- *Sebastien- *Tanya- *Van- *Wendy- *Alpha-84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- I'll stop here. If you feel I haven't gone far enough, (for some odd reason) just add the next name on the list. Informal betting on Strangest Storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. This section if just for fun. There will likely be no winner. *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *Dean- *Erin- *Felix- *Gabrielle- Has enough power (for some severely odd reason) to reach the central United States as a major hurricane (yah right, severe damage to Illinois due to cat. 4 hurricane Gabrielle ;) Galaxy001talk 05:26, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *Humberto- *Ingrid- Skirts the NC Outer Banks, hits Jersey Shore/NYC area as weak 3 / strong 2. Massive damage to the later two, which are unprepared. (Not a wish, more a fear) Gulf Coastie 02:13, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Jerry- *Karen- Touches shore three times (not in the same area) - Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *Lorenzo- Hits Wahington DC as a Cat. 3 or higher! -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:25, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Mellisa-Hits Morocco as a Cat. 5 hurricane! RaNdOm26 08:02, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Noel- Forms in the far eastern atlantic and hits Ireland as a Tropical Storm Cryomaniac 22:36, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Olga- *Pablo- Slow moving Cape-Verde storm. Forms August 31, dissipates October 1, becoming the only tropical cylone to span between 3 calender months. Cyclone1(19:17 UTC -26/04/2007) *Rebekah- *Sebastien- *Tanya- *Van- Forms out of a polar low and makes landfall on Greenland. Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Wendy- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- Again, I doubt the season will get this far. Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. *<115: *115: *120: *125: *130: *135: *140: *145: *150: Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *155: SpL T > 09:46, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *160: Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC), Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC), RaNdOm26 18:14, 28 April 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:19, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *165: [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:28, 11 April 2007 (UTC), Bob rulz 21:43, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *170:84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC), Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *175:Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *180: *185: Strong Loop Current, better satellites Gulf Coastie 02:14, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *190: *195: *200 (record): *>200 (highly unlikely): Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. *>960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *940: Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *935: *930: Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *925: BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), Coredesat 23:54, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *920: SpL T > 09:46, 26 April 2007 (UTC), Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *915: Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC), RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:20, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *910: Bob rulz 21:44, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *905: *900:84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *895: *890:[[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:29, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *885: *880 (record for the Atlantic): *877: Aforementioned 185 mph storm in Gulf Gulf Coastie 02:15, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *875: *870: *<870 (world wide record): Informal betting on the final storm name *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *Dean- *Erin- *Felix- *Gabrielle- *Humberto- *Ingrid- *Jerry- *Karen- *Lorenzo- *Melissa- *Noel- The Last Noel! Gulf Coastie 02:16, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Olga- Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Pablo- Hurricanehink 15:40, 25 April 2007 (UTC), SpL T > 09:47, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *Rebekah- RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC), BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Sebastien- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:29, 11 April 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:21, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Tanya- Bob rulz 21:44, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *Van- Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Wendy- Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta-21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC)84.9.48.135 *Epsilon- Cryomaniac 18:51, 13 May 2007 (UTC) *Zeta- *Eta- *past Eta- Informal betting on longest lasting storm *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *Dean- *Erin- Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Felix- 22 days, [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 01:18, 13 April 2007 (UTC) *Gabrielle- SpL T > 09:47, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *Humberto- *Ingrid-RaNdOm26 13:03, 14 April 2007 (UTC), Bob rulz 21:45, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Ditto, this is my NC/NYC storm Gulf Coastie 02:17, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Jerry- BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC), Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *Karen- -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:22, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Lorenzo- Hurricanehink 15:40, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Mellisa- *Noel- Jake52 05:26, 14 April 2007 (UTC) *Olga- *Pablo- *Rebekah- *Sebastien *Tanya- *Van- *Wendy- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta-